


grá ólta

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Faerie AU, Irish for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Fairy/pixie au request fic for willowriverspiritwriter





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowriverspiritwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=willowriverspiritwriter).



> Hope you like it

Aesling was getting tired of helping Markus get his wings unstuck from spider webs. On one hand she would get some of his dewdrop brew if she helped, but on the other it would be interesting to see him try and beat off a spider twice his size. It had become so old hat at this point. 

“Come on, Ashe!” Markus called as he fidgeted in attempts to get free (in turn just digging his own grave). “Damhán alla is going to show up any second, and I don’t think I can charm my way out of this one… I’ve already skipped out on four of her ‘dinner dates’.”

Ashe just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she fluttered next to her struggling cara leathcheann. Part of her wanted to let him suffer for all the trickery he’d been causing lately. But after a deep sigh, she decided to yet again save his scrawny ass.

Taking out a small scian, she started cutting up the web surrounding Markus. “Ah! Not the hair!” he exclaimed as he squirmed even more. 

“Oh shut up! And hold still!” It took longer than she knew she could have to get him free, but soon enough, Markus was flying beside Ashe right as damhán alla crawled out from another web. The large arachnid bitched and cursed as the two fairies flew off into the distance. 

\---

Like always, Markus and Aesling were sitting at a faerie teach tábhairne having already drank half their weight in dewdrop brew. Markus’s cheeks were already red while Aesling chugged from another acorn of drink. It was a Saturday night and the place was empty like usual. All the other faerie were out causing trouble for the sneaky drunkards in the sráidbhaile daonna before the loopy bastards sober up for mass in the morn. The only others were the bartender and the flutist playing off to the side. It was a peaceful evening filled with booze and Markus’s giggle fit.

“You remember when you saved me from the web?” he slurred as he reached for his acorn full of drink. Nonchalantly, Ashe picked it up long before he could grasp it and placed it across the table.

“Yeah, I remember-”

“No!” He slammed his fist on the table. “The first time!” 

Oh, Aesling thought. He hasn’t brought this up before… 

“Yeah… I remember that. It’s how we met.”

A smile twisted onto his rosy red face. He nodded and motioned to his friend to come closer. Nervously, she complied until she was less than an inch away from his face. He cupped his hand around her ear and whispered into it;

“That’s when I fell in love with you~”

Aesling felt her face heat up from his words.

…before his face planted into the table with a loud thud, as he finally passed out from all of the alcohol. Sighing deeply, Ashe paid the tab and slung Markus’s arm over her shoulder. As she dragged him out of the bar and started to fly him back to his home, she couldn’t help but smile ear to ear.

“You fraochÚn fear… Thit mé i ngrá leat ró-,” Aesling chuckled as she flew into the twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun looking up all the Irish Gaelic~ *maniacal laughter*
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
